1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to circuit breakers and, more particularly, it pertains to a camming latch retainer for holding a contact arm in a required position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Circuit breakers provide circuit protection for current distribution systems. Protection for an electrical circuit or system is provided against electrical overcurrent conditions, such as overload conditions as well as low and high level short circuit or fault current conditions.
An ingredient to the successful interruption of overcurrent conditions is the capacity of the circuit breaker's contact arm to unlatch and open as quickly as possible upon inception of a condition. A resisting force to contact arm unlatching is termed the "blow open" force. A disadvantage of relatively small circuit breakers has been the lack of means for maintaining a very low "blow open" force while also providing a consistent contact pressure necessary for reliable continuous current carrying operation.